1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lead-through terminal for routing an electrical line through a wall, with a first terminal housing and a second terminal housing, where the first terminal housing can be routed from one side and the second terminal housing from the other side to an opening formed in the wall and can be connected to one another through the opening, holding the wall between themselves, with at least one first conductor connecting body which is located in the first terminal housing and at least one second conductor connecting body which is located in the second terminal housing, and with a busbar via which the first conductor connecting body is connected to the second conductor connecting body in an electrically conductive manner, when the first terminal housing and the second terminal housing are connected to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
In industrial connection technology it is often necessary for currents to be routed through a wall, for example, the housing wall of an industrial electrical device, for example, a power electronics device. To do this, lead-through terminals are used which are in part also called wall lead-through terminals and which have, fundamentally, been known for decades. The lead-through terminals should have an equally reliable and convenient connection of the external conductor to the corresponding internal conductor of the electrical device. The known lead-through terminals which have an insulated housing protected against touching are designed for arrangement and attachment in openings and cutouts of housing walls such that they can be mounted in the openings and cutouts using different techniques.
Fundamentally, two types of lead-through terminals can be distinguished. One-piece lead-through terminals which are pushed into an accordingly dimensioned opening in the wall up to a stop and which are fixed in the opening by means of separate catch elements or those made on the terminal housing, and two-piece lead-through terminals whose two terminal halves can be connected to one another by mating, the two terminal halves being located in the state mounted to one another—at least for their largest part—on different sides of the wall and holding the wall between themselves.
A lead-through terminal of the two-piece type which underlies this invention is disclosed in German Patent DE 36 13 681 C1. This lead-through terminal, which has been produced and marketed by the assignee of the present application for almost 20 years, has a screw connecting body both as the outer conductor connecting body and the inner conductor connecting body. In installation, the busbar which is permanently connected to the screw connecting body of one terminal half is inserted into the opened connection space of the screw connecting body of the other terminal half, so that for electrical connection of the two terminal halves or the two screw connecting bodies neither an additional contact nor an additional mounting step is necessary. Even if the known lead-through terminal has proven itself very effective in practice, especially as a heavy current lead-through terminal, the connection of the conductors to the two screw connecting bodies is relatively time-consuming as a result of the connection principle of the screw terminal.